Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire
by The Ace of Wands
Summary: **Chapter 6 Loaded!!** D/H/C Triangle. It's Harry's fifth year & there's some weird going on between the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin Seekers. I wonder what could it be.... (Read and Review Please! I need Reviews!)
1. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter………I'm too lazy to say the rest :P

A/N: Ok, let's just skip the intro. I assume that all of you know who Harry Potter is and about his background history. EnjoyJ 

****

Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire – Chapter One – Back to Hogwarts

"Harry!" Someone cried as the train whistle blew at King Cross Station. Harry turned around, it was his friend Ron Weasley. He ran towards Harry, pushing his cart, which was carrying his trunk and a cage for his owl, Pig. Ron Weasley is Harry's best friend, they've been through think and thin. Ron met Harry in their 1st year along with their other friend, Hermione Granger. 

"Hey Ron!" Harry said, relieved to find one of his friends as he pushed his cart towards him, "seen Hermione anywhere?" 

"Nope," Ron replied, "probably unloading her stuff in the train, I suggest we better do the same."

Harry and Ron pushed their carts to the last compartment, finding their friend Hermione in there already. 

"I've been waiting for you guys to show up for 10 minutes now," Hermione said and helped Harry with his trunk.

"Well how were we suppose to know you were waiting for us?" Ron shot back at Hermione.

"I thought you were smart enough to figure out that I was trying to get a good spot on the train, but I guess I was wrong." Hermione said.

"Well now we know that you're not smart enough to think that I was smart enough to be smart enough….." Ron said, starting to get confused and his words mixed up.

"Please! Can we just have a nice train ride to Hogwarts without fight?" Harry asked and sat down.

"Fine!" Hermione responded, scoffed and sat down in front of Harry.

Ron sat down beside Harry, mumbling something. The train blew its whistle once more and started to move. After 15 minutes of silence (except for the time Hermione sneezed and Harry said, "bless you".), the compartment door opened and the lady with the snack cart asked, "Anything off the cart?" Everyone got something off the cart. Harry got a Pumpkin Pasty, Hermione bought some Chocolate Frogs and Ron got a Licorice Wand. 

"No sandwich?" Harry asked Ron.

"No," Ron replied, "something really weird happened over the summer. Fred and George gave me some money. They told me to 'enjoy life with it'. Pretty weird eh?"

"Yes," Harry said with a little grin on his face, "weird."

They all paid for their food and sat down again, this time they had a conversation.

The sky was turning dark and the temperature dropped a bit. The train started to slow down. Harry knew they were nearly at Hogwarts. Finally, the train pulled to a stop, and Harry heard a friendly deep voice. 

"All first year this way! Leave yer trunks on the train, don't worry, no one will mug ya." (A/N: Sorry, can't do Hagrid accents) A tall figure said as he waved a lantern around.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled and jumped off the train.

The giant figure turned around. "Harry!" He said, "great to see ya, are those muggles treating yer right?"

"Everything's fine now," Harry said and gave Hagrid a hug, "not much of a good summer though."

"Talk to yer later, I gotta get these 1st years across the lake," Hagrid said and pulled away from Harry's hug.

Harry and the gang sat at the Gryffindor table as they waited for the 1st years' arrival. Harry looked around the giant hall; he was bored. Hermione and Ron were fighting once again, since they kept their mouth shut on the train ride. Harry looked around the hall; first at the Slytherin table, Malfoy has gotten taller during the summer. The he looked at the Hufflepuff table, there were still some gloomy faces because of the tragedy that happened in Harry's 4th year. Harry shifted his eyes away from the gloomy faces to the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws seems to be the happy bunch. Then, his eyes landed on the most beautiful girl in Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Harry had a crush on Cho since his 3rd year at Hogwarts, where he and Cho played Quidditch against each other. Cho had gotten taller during the summer, and prettier. She didn't seem to be gloomy like the Hufflepuffs, she seemed happy. She seemed like she didn't even know her boyfriend was killed last year. 

After the sorting, Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, spoke about the Quidditch games returning this year; everyone cheered (especially the Quidditch players).

Harry stuffed himself with food and headed off to bed…….

A/N: Basically this is just an intro of what's going on, not much. You can review if you want, but I don't expect many reviews because I haven't written anything I find interesting yet……..The next chapter will be up in a day or two, depends on the amount of homework my teacher will be giving. 


	2. School, Quidditch and a Tad Bit of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter……Blah Blah….

A/N: Basically the 'juicy' parts aren't going to appear till the 4th or 5th chapter (Just like in And Then They Were None by Agatha Christie, the exciting part isn't till chapter 5 when a guy dies. If you are ONLY interested in the D/H/C triangle (which most of you are)…..check back later……it'll be up soon….

I promise. EnjoyJ 

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire – Chapter Two – School, Quidditch and a Tad Bit of Love**

Harry woke up, the sunlight in his eyes. He sat up on his bed and peeked through the scarlet curtain that was hung around his bed, Ron seems to have awoken also. 

"Morning," Harry yawned and stretched his arms

"Mmmm," Ron replied back and rubbed his eyes

Both of the boys got dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, they weren't surprised to see Hermione reading a book there. 

"Morning Herm," Harry said and sat down beside her

"Morning," She replied back in a cheerful and energetic voice, unlike how Ron replied to Harry when they woke up.

"I've read our schedules, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts first, then we have Potions. Both classes we are stuck with Slytherin again." Hermione said and handed Ron and Harry their schedules.

"I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teach is," Ron said and stuffed himself with some eggs.

"I hope is not someone like Snape," Harry said as he ate some bacon

The Gang finished their breakfast quickly and headed to the dorms to get their books. They hurried off to Defence Against the Dark Arts room, just making it there right on time. The room was dark. The thick curtains blocked the sunlight from the windows. Harry barely could see and nearly bumped into Draco Malfoy. 

Malfoy is Harry's enemy. Harry disliked him ever since when he came to Hogwarts, Malfoy is always pushing people around. 

Suddenly, the door sprang open, and a figure dressed in black walked in. The figure had a tall witch hat on, which made Harry sure that the new teacher was a woman.

"Silence, class," she said. "Why is it so dark in here? Hey you, boy!" she said and pointed to Malfoy, "open up those curtains. Students will never learn if they can't even see the blackboard clearly."

Malfoy stood up and walked to the windows, once he pulled the curtains away from the windows, Harry's jaw dropped. 

Harry took one good look at the teacher and whispered, "I don't believe it!"

"What? What don't you believe?" Ron whispered back

"I know her, I know the new teacher. Her name is Mrs. Figgs! She is the neighbor of the Dursleys! I thought she was Muggle!" Harry said and tried to keep his voice down, but excitement and shock kept his voice up. Mrs. Figgs glared at Harry and Ron.

"Be quiet over there," she snapped, then paused a bit and said, "Well if it isn't Harry Potter. Hello Harry, I suppose you already know who I am." Harry didn't say anything; he just nodded.

"Good. I know Mr. Potter know me, but the rest of you don't. Let me introduce myself, my name is Professor Figgs. I don't like kids who fool around or show off, so if you want to get on my good side, don't do those things." Professor Figgs said, "now, let's start with defence shields. Who can tell me what spells can go through a Water Defence Shield? 

No one rose his or her hand except for Hermione.

"Speak," Professor Figgs said and pointed to Hermione

Hermione stood up.

"All spells can go through a Water Shield if it's used on land. A Water Shield is only useful in water. If it's used in water, no spells can go through," Hermione said quickly and sat down with a grin.

"Very nice," Professor Figgs said, "just don't show off THAT much next time."

"But I wasn't showing off, professor," Hermione said and chuckled a bit.

"I don't like students that back talk either," Figgs said and glared at Hermione like a cat whose kittens are being handed around for inspection. Hermione was pretty mad for the rest of the class.

Potions weren't that great, Snape was picking on them as usual.

****3 Weeks Later****

"I booked the field for tomorrow morning," Angelina Johnson, the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. "So make sure you tell the others that, especially that new kid," Angelina said and slapped Fred on the head as Fred sat on a couch in the Common Room.

"Ow! That hurts you know," Fred said rubbing his head

"Well that's for you to think straight and to remember," Angelina said, circling the couch Fred and George sat on. 

"We better get some sleep, tomorrow we have a big day tomorrow." Angelina said. She was right; tomorrow will be a big day….

****

Harry woke up early and joined his Quidditch team in the Common Room. The sky was still gray as the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way into the field. They practiced for a while, testing out the new keeper of the team, Malcolm Kingsley, a 3rd year.

Harry was tired after the practice. He met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, fighting once again, this time about some type of ingredient for a potion. Harry was relieved when Angelina interrupted their fight with something important about Quidditch.

"Madame Hooch just told me who are we going against in a few weeks," Angelina said, trying to catch her breath. 

The whole team huddled up in a circle. "And that is…??" George asked, anxious to hear.

Angelina sighed and replied, "Its Slytherin."

"Slytherin?!" Fred bursted out, "I thought we would go against Hufflepuff for sure!"

"That's just you dreaming dear," Angelina said, "Hufflepuffs are way too easy since Cedric is no longer the seeker, Ravenclaws are sure to beat them. If we beat the Slytherins, I'm sure we have a chance, but if we lose, I'm afraid we'll have to let Ravenclaw take the cup. The Ravenclaws are way too powerful now, ever since Cho was made the captain of the team and most of the players had a broom upgrade. We'll have to practice more, it's the only way if we want to win again."

Harry's heart jumped just from the word 'Cho'. His heart even jumped more when he heard her voice behind him.

"Saying anything bad about me?" Cho joked.

The whole team jumped.

"We weren't talking bad about you," Fred replied, "just remember not to sneak up on people next time."

"I'll try," Cho joked again as George pushed her playfully, "Anyway, I'm just here to ask if Fred and Angelina is going to use the 'Make Out Room' today."

The whole team gasped and looked at Fred and Angelina.

"Make Out Room?" Katie Bell asked, giving a weird look to her girlfriend.

Angelina laughed nervously and didn't say a word.

"Of course not Cho, the room is always free," Fred replied nervously then whispered in Cho's ear, "except on Friday nights."

"Ok, then. I guess its ok for me to use it today," Cho said, "I need some privacy and I didn't want to interrupt you love birds in the middle of 'something' because the lock is broken and I can just walk in on you guys…."

"Nonsense, all we do is study in there!" Angelina exclaimed

"Ok, thanks for letting me know," Cho said and jogged away to the Ravenclaw table, leaving the Quidditch team with a questioning look on Fred and Angelina.

"My dear brother," George said and slapped his twin on the back, "I think we need to have a little talk about this Make Out Room of yours."

A/N: Ok….I'll leave it there for now. If you want to know what this 'Make Out Room' is and where is it……tune in!! The ring of fire doesn't come later….so don't ask me why the title is called the ring of fire. And yes: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	3. The Make Out Room

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter. However, I do own the idea of the Make Out Room :P.

A/N: Basically, this is a short chapter explaining what the Make Out Room is (judging from the name, I suppose most of you know) and WHY THE HECK DOES CHO WANT PRIVACY IN THERE (ESPECIALLY IF HARRY IS NOT INVOVLED)! Oops, I think I gave away too much. Enjoy J 

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire – Chapter 3 – The Make Out Room**

Fred pushed George's hand off his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys," Fred said and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered around, "the Make Out Room is this secret place hidden in underneath our noses."

Everyone looked down at the floor, trying to look for the Make Out Room entrance.

"No not in here!" Fred said and poked his head out of the circle and checked if the coast was clear. He noticed that Hermione and Ron left the table, "You could say that's it was under Hermione's nose the whole time." 

"So you mean the Make Out Room is in the library?" Harry asked, knowing that Hermione was always in the library. 

"Smart boy," Fred mumbled and winked at Harry, "the Make Out Room is in the library. In order to find the Make Out Room, look for the initials M.O.R carved at a side of a bookcase. Once you find the bookcase, lay low and search the bookcase for a board with a carving of a lion on it. Pet the lion's head twice and the board should disappear and there should be an opening. Crawl in the opening and there's the Make Out Room."

"I see," George said, " but who's M.O.R?"

"M.O.R stands for Make Out Room, idiot," Fred responded and slap his twin on the back of his head, "the Make Out Room is pretty dark, so make sure you have your wand for light." 

Time passed quickly and the team realized that they were going to be late for their classes. They said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. All Harry thought about was the Make Out Room during Charms. He nearly hit Ron's head with his levitating textbook while the class was reviewing their 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell. 

After dinner, Harry walked to the Make Out Room. He was very curious about it. He searched the sides of each of the bookcases carefully, pretending he was trying to find a book (the librarian was watching him like a hawk). Harry finally found the bookcase with the initials M.O.R carved on it after several minutes. He got on his hands and knees and started to crawl, looking for the wooden board with the lion carved on it. Harry found it with ease, much quicker than trying to find the bookcase. The wooden board, shinier than the rest of the wooden boards on the bookcase (probably when petting the lion, the students wiped off the dust) was at the middle of the large bookcase, quite hidden from wanderers. Harry petted the lion twice, just like Fred had told him to, and the board slid down quickly and quietly, revealing a small opening just big enough for students to fit through by crawling. Harry put his right hand forward, feeling nothing under his hand; he lost his balance and tumbled down the concrete slop, finally falling on his bottom.

"Lumos," Harry whispered and a light at the end of his wand, which Harry carrying in his left hand, appeared.

The room was small, the walls were grey concrete and with no windows. Cobwebs hung on the dark corners of the room. A sofa, which looked like it had been here from the 60's since the colors were mixed greens, yellows and shades of orange, was placed on one side of the room. The other side of the room was stacked with books. As he waved his wand around to take a closer look at the room, the door whipped back up, making Harry jump. Harry noticed that there was a small flight of stairs (no wonder there was this 'slope' at the entrance). Harry also noticed scribbles on the wall behind the dusty old-fashioned couch; he moved closer for an inspection. Harry then realizes that the scribbles were actually names and signatures of people who have been here before making out since all the names were in a pair. He searched the wall for familiar names, and there were many. He found Fred and Angelina's name in messy scribbles (probably written by Fred), Percy Weasley, one of Ron's brother, with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, Roger Davies and his girlfriend with many more familiar names. Harry grinned as he saw Sirius Black's, his godfather, name on the concrete wall. His heart jumped a bit when he saw Cho and Cedric's name written on there. The thing that surprised Harry the most was seeing his parent's name up there. The ink was faded a bit but he could still make out the words: James + Lily. 

Suddenly the door slammed down again and light from the library poured into the dark room. 

"Nox!" Harry whispered quickly to his wand and the light from his wand was put out. Harry had forgotten that the lock was broken so anyone who knew about this place could come in without a warning.

A figure entered the room feet first, with their back towards Harry, carefully placing their foot on the steps, trying not to fall. 

"Must be someone who comes here often. He or She knows about the stairs," Harry thought

The figure made it down the steps carefully. Harry froze, not wanting to be found. The door slammed back up, blocking the light from the library once more, leaving Harry and the unknown figure alone in the room. Harry wanted to dive and hide behind the towers of books, but it was too late. The stranger turned around towards Harry and mumbled, "Lumos". The end of her wand glowed.

"Harry!" she gasped, nearly dropping the wand

"Cho?" Harry asked, "Is that you?"

"Ya its me Harry. You gave me quite a scare back there," She replied, still panting

"Sorry," Harry said, "why are you here?"

"Study," she replied in flat tone and held up a large textbook, "there's a quiz tomorrow in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I thought I should have a last minute study…" Cho paused.

"What? Is something wrong?" Harry asked

"Are you here alone?" Cho asked and collapsed onto the sofa, sinking into the soft cushions. 

"No," replied Harry, "why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just that most people come here to make out, except for me." She said as she opened her big textbook, "I thought I was interrupting something down here."

"Nope," Harry said and sat down with her, "I'm here for the first time. But it says on the wall…."

"The wall is nothing," Cho said cutting him off. Harry knew that he was pushing it by reminding Cho about Cedric.

"Anyway, you got a girlfriend?" Cho asked without a sign of hesitation

"Pardon?!" Harry asked in shocked

"Got a girlfriend?" Cho repeated again, this time in more of a tone of boredom

"No," Harry finally managed to get out

"Oh I see. I thought what's her name…Ginny Weasley was you girlfriend. Fred told me that she has a major crush on you." The girl said and winked

"Fred says a lot of stuff doesn't he?" Harry asked and rubbed the back of back of his neck with his semi-sweaty hands. "I know Ginny has a crush on me, but I like her as a friend, nothing more or less."

"Well said."

"Let's get off the subject about love shall we?" Harry asked.

"We shall," Cho replied and flipped the pages in her textbook.

Cho and Harry talked for hours, until they realized that it was passed midnight and the library was closed. Eventually Cho said goodbye to Harry and left for bed. But then Harry realizes that Cho left her textbook…….

The Great Hall was full of chatter as usual. The smell of scrambled eggs, bacon and toasts filled the morning air. Harry walked to the Gryffindor table, carrying Cho's textbook.

"Good Morning Harry," Hermione said cheerfully and moved over to let Harry sit down.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said and rubbed his eyes, he didn't have enough sleep. Harry put down the heavy textbook and served himself some eggs.

"What's Ginny doing?" Harry asked and looked at Ginny. She was waving her wand around like a maniac screaming out some type of spell.

"She's trying to cut that apple over there with the Cutting Spell," Hermione said and pointed to the green apple that was in front of Ginny. Ginny looked around and saw Harry's eyes meeting hers; she quickly stared at the ground, blushing.

"Expert Studies on the Darks Arts and Dark Arts Artifacts," Hermione read the cover of the textbook out loud, "Harry! Why are you studying this thing?! Dark arts?! Was there homework that I didn't know about?"

"No! The book, it's not mine!" Harry said feeling kind of embarrassed, "it's….."

"Cho Chang's," Hermione said. Harry gave her a weird look. Harry also spotted at the corner of his eyes Ginny looked up at Harry again.

"It's written here," Hermione said and pointed to a name that was written in neat handwriting in the corner of the book, "I understand Harry. But what I don't get is that why do YOU have it?"

"I was talking to her yesterday in the Make…"

"Did I just hear someone say the Make Out Room?" Fred interrupted and poked his head between Hermione and Harry. Harry finds Fred to be very annoying now. "Had fun with Cho last night in there didn't you Harry?" Fred asked and nudged Harry's side. Harry saw Ginny glaring at him now.

"Don't get any ideas Fred," Harry replied, "Cho and I were just talking last night."

"Whatever you say," Fred said, "I suggest you give the book to her now." Fred pointed to the group of girls who just walked in; one of them was Cho.

Harry got out of his sit and yanked the textbook out of Hermione's hand. (Hermione seemed to be very interested in it.) He walked over to the Ravenclaw table. 

"Cho?" Harry asked quietly. Cho turned around.

"Good morning Harry," Cho said, "you need anything?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to give your book back," Harry replied and handed Cho the book.

On his way back, he noticed that Ginny looked bitter. He knew that Ginny was jealous, and mad too. Ginny thinks that Harry is her boyfriend, though Harry showed no affection to her other than friendship. Ginny was locked in her own armour of virtue. Harry sat down again, continuing his breakfast when he heard someone's voice behind him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to bother you but this Cutting Spell just doesn't seem to work for me, could you show me how it works?"

Harry snapped around, it was Ginny, holding her wand and green apple.

"Sure thing Ginny," Hermione said and wiped out her wand. She pulled an apple out of the fruit basket and placed it in front of her. "It's quite easy. Just aim and fire."

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and yelled, "Cuttinio" (A/N: The closest spell I could find that cuts an object in half is 'Diffindo' in darkmark.com's spell book. But in their spell book, it says it RIPS an object in halves, not cut. So I made something else. If there is such spell, please tell me in the review section.) The apple immediately split in half. 

"There, now you try it Ginny." Hermione said and placed the apple that was in Ginny's hand on the table. The Gryffindors watched closely.

"Cuttinio!" Ginny shouted and waved her wand. A quick flash of light shaped in a crescent moon flew out of Ginny's wand, and to Harry's surprise, it missed the apple by inches. The crescent moon flew at high speed towards the Hufflepuff table, a young girl at the table spotted the spell and ducked, screaming as she went down. The spell did not stop there, it remained in the air and headed towards the Ravenclaw table, and to this particular girl.

"Cho! Watch out!" harry screamed and darted to the Ravenclaw table, hoping he can warn Cho in time. 

(A/N: I'll leave it there. My neck hurts from writing too much. What I try to say when Ginny was bitter and everything is that HARRY DOES NOT LOVE GINNY! HE LIKES HER AS A FRIEND! And Ginny missing was no accident, she wanted to hit Cho with the spell. Quite evil eh? And I'm sorry for not making Harry kiss Cho in this chapter when they were in the M.O.R ...but I promise there will be some snogging in the Make Out Room with Cho and Harry in the story later!!) REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW!! I NEED REVIEWS!!


	4. The Quidditch Matches

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter……End of discussion…..

(A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry for not updating when there's a cliffie… Sorry…..)

****

Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire – Chapter 4 – The Quidditch Matches

Cho looked up and saw the crescent moon shaped light come towards her. She did not even move an inch and a clear thin shield appeared in front of her, reflecting the spell and bouncing it back from where it had started, towards Ginny. Ginny screeched and did what the Hufflepuff girl did. The flash of light zoomed towards the Slytherin table, flying just over the Slytherins' heads. 

BANG! 

The spell crashed into the brick wall behind the Slytherins. The spell finally stopped, but caused a large indentation on the wall, like a scar on someone's back. Students gathered around it. 

"Are you alright Cho?" Harry asked as he ran over to Cho

"I'm alright," Cho replied and stood up, "but I'm not sure about those people." Cho ran passed Harry and to the Slytherin table, to look at what the spell did to the wall.

"You alright, Draco?" She asked and helped a blond haired boy up

"I'm stronger than you think, Chang," He said and coughed.

Harry was sort of jealous.

"Cho helping Malfoy up?! Malfoy not insulting Cho?! What has the world gone to?!" Harry thought

"What in Merlin's beard is this?!!?" A voice yelled from the crowd. She pushed her way into the semi-circle. It was Professor McGonagall. "Who did this? Show yourself, I will not deduct points."

Ginny stepped out from the crowd. "It was me Professor," Ginny spoke in a quiet voice and hung her head, "I didn't mean to do this. I was just practicing my spells and it missed the target and shot straight towards students."

"Minerva, it was an accident. She's sorry for what she has done." A kind gentle voice spoke behind the crowd. Harry knew it was Dumbledore. "Now children, breakfast is nearly over. I suggest you pack up your things and head for class."

Students headed back to their tables. 

"How'd you do that?!" Harry asked Cho

"Do what?" 

"Make a shield without taking out your wand. In fact, not even moving!"

Cho shrugged. "Well, see ya Harry," she said and quickly ran off.

Harry minded was clouded with thoughts on Malfoy and Cho during History of Magic. He kept on staring at Malfoy, wonder what does Malfoy have that he doesn't. 

Time pasted quickly, Harry often ran into Cho in the Make Out Room, both of them just studied. It was weeks later, and the Quidditch season started, starting with a Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff match.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the benches, watching the game. Angelina took her job as captain very seriously, just like Oliver Wood, the old Gryffindor captain. She took notes as how the teams played. The crowd cheered as both teams flew onto the field. Harry could see Angelina quickly scribble notes on the Ravenclaws' new brooms. Madame Hooch walked onto the field, carry the chest which contained the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and most importantly, the Snitch.

"Players, mount your brooms," Madame Hooch said as she put down the box, "I want a fair game, no rough stuff." 

Madame Hooch opened the box lid and the Bludger and Snitch flew out, then followed by the Quaffle. The chasers on both teams swarmed to get it. 

"And they're off," Lee Jordan's voice blasted on the speakers, "Ravenclaw has the Quaffle, Chaser Christian Shanks heads for the Hufflepuff goal post."

Harry looked around, trying to search for the Snitch, practicing his eyesight for the Slytherin game. Cho was above the match, avoiding Bludgers and the players. The Hufflepuff Seeker was doing the same thing but watching Cho in the corner of his eye, seeing if she found the Snitch. Harry watched the game for around 10 minutes before a movement of the Seekers. Cho suddenly made a dive towards the Hufflepuff goal post, dodging away from a Bludger a Hufflepuff Beater sent to Cho, the Hufflepuff Seeker followed Cho. Nearly reaching the three posts, Cho quickly made a sharp turn and flew in high speed close to the ground, to the other end of the field, where a glint of gold flew around. Cho had seen the Snitch. 

"Ravenclaw scores!" Lee shouted as a Ravenclaw Chaser put the Quaffle through one of the posts. 

The Hufflepuff Seeker turned around, and quickly sped towards the Ravenclaw side too. 

"Ravenclaw leading by eighty to zero. The Ravenclaw Team, led by the very attractive…(McGonagall glared at Lee Jordan.) ..er…I mean led by their Seeker, Cho Chang changed a lot of stuff in the team. The Chasers and the Seeker were given a broom upgrade, all to a Nimbus 2001. But that still would not beat a Firebolt, ladies and gentlements." Lee looked up to the Gryffindor benches, where Harry sat. The Gryffindors roared knowing they still have a chance of beating Ravenclaws in Quidditch.

On the field, Cho lost track of the Snitch and pulled up back to her normal spot, above everyone. The Hufflepuffs just got their first goal past the Ravenclaw Keeper. 

Harry spotted a gold object circling around the foot of the Ravenclaw Keeper. Cho spotted it also and dived again, closely followed by the other Seeker. A Ravenclaw Beater hit a Bludger to the Hufflepuff Seeker, which stopped in order to avoid the Bludger. Cho sped towards the Keeper, dodging players as she went. Cho took one of her hand off the broom, swiped it in the air and pulled up, just in time. Cho flew above the game, the crowd as silence, even Jordan who kept his mouth shut after being yelled at by McGonagall again. Cho opened her hand, and there laid a golden ball, the Snitch. 

The crowd roared, especially the Ravenclaws on the benches. The players flew down to the ground, the Ravenclaw team congratulating Cho. 

At dinner, the students at the Ravenclaw table cheered as the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team entered. Cho smiled at Harry as she took her seat. Harry smiled back, feeling kind of warm inside. He and Cho have become friends during the past weeks, since they often met each other in the Make Out Room.

"Past the potatoes, Harry," Ron said with his mouth stuffed with chicken and peas.

Harry did what Ron told him.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for eating tonight," Chaser Alicia Spinnet said and pushed her plate away from her.

"It's alright, Alicia," Fred said, "I'll eat it for you!"

Angelina scoffed and rolled her eyes; "I think what Fred meant is that you'll need the energy for tomorrow's game." 

Angelina pried the plate of food from Fred's hands and placed it in front of Alicia again.

"Slytherin is rough, but not that good. Malfoy can never beat Harry, not even if he had a Firebolt himself." Ron said and stuffed a giant piece of steak into his mouth. "Don't worry, Harry. Tomorrow's game is going to be like a walk in the park."

But Harry had a bad feeling about the game.

The Great Hall as full of chatter, mostly about the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin today. Harry did not feel like eating, but he gobbled up his breakfast for the strength. Harry stomach had butterflies in them. He feels that something is going to happen today, something wrong. Harry got on to the field with his Firebolt on his left shoulder; the teams were already warming up by flying around the pitch.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Both teams took their position. Harry was in front of Malfoy; Harry was glaring at him. Malfoy was grinning back. 

Madame Hooch gave her normal 'Clean Game' speech to the teams. After, she opened the trunk; the Bludgers and Snitch flew out, then the Quaffle. Slytherin tried to get it but Angelina was too fast for them. She grabbed it at once and dodged through the Slytherin Chasers, heading for the Slytherin goal posts.

"Chaser Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle. Zooms through Slytherin Chasers. Oo! Whacked with a Bludger sent from Beater Robin Oxley of Slytherin." Lee Jordan commented over the loudspeaker. Harry swore that he heard Jordan mumble afterwards: "That's going to tick Fred off." It did.

When the game was sixty to fifty Gryffindor, Fred knocked a Bludger towards a Slytherin Chaser who had possession of the Quaffle. The Bludger hit him in the face causing him to drop it and Katie Bell to catch it and score. Harry still hasn't spot the snitch yet, neither did Malfoy. He too was floating above the game, watching Harry at the corner of his eye. 

Suddenly, a large gust of wind nearly knocked both Seekers off their broom. Harry got steady on his broom again, continuing his search for the Snitch, but his concentration was disturbed when someone from the crowd yelled, "DRAGON!!!"

(A/N: Review! C'mon, Review! Don't you want to know why there is a Dragon on Hogwarts grounds (and no, its not Norbert)? Just one review and it'll get you closer to the answer…)


	5. The Black Dragon

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?)

(A/N: Crap. I think that FF.Net being down for the Hardware replacements made me lose most of the readers & REVIEWERS. Crap. )

****

Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire – Chapter 5 – The Black Dragon

The whole crowd screamed in horror. The game suddenly came to a stop. The frightened players flew back to the castle on their brooms. Students ran towards the castle for shelter too, but only two players remained in the air. 

"Harry! Come on! Are you deaf? A dragon is coming! Let's get out of here!" Ron yelled from the ground.

"You go ahead! I'll catch up to you later."

"Do what as Ron tells you to, Harry," someone said.

Harry turned his broom around. It was Cho riding on another broomstick.

"Go now, Harry. Its dangerous up here." Cho said with a serious look in her eyes.

"But what about you?" Harry asked as Ron was still shouting at him below.

"I'll be alright." Cho replied.

Harry nodded his head and zoomed away to the ground, where he picked up Ron and flew to the castle. Another great gust of wind blew in, knocking Harry and Ron off the broom to the grass. 

"You alright, Ron? Come on, let's get inside." Harry yelled as he helped Ron up quickly, who was being trampled by rushing students. Ron got up and both friends started to run. But Harry stopped when he heard a loud roar. Harry turned around, the dragon was moving in closer. 

It was black with green emerald eyes. There were many spikes on its tail and back and its wings were large as the Great Hall. Harry could still see Cho and Draco on their brooms in the air, not moving. The fierce dragon spotted both of them, and made a dive for it. Both seekers looked at each other and turned around, speeding towards the castle too. The dragon huffed and red flames shot out from its mouth towards the two students on the brooms, both of them split up in different directions, dodging from the streak of hot flame. The dragon screeched and followed Cho, puffing fire out with every turn Cho made. The dragon was catching up to her.

The professors gathered in a circle beside the castle and waited for the dragon to past them. Once Cho whooshed by in the air, the professors jumped out and a streak of white light flew out of their wands, hitting the dragon in the stomach with their spell. The dragon screeched and fell to the ground with great impact, shaking the ground. All the students were safely inside the castle, but Ron and Harry remained to see what happened. Harry saw that Cho and Draco finally landed beside the dragon at the corner of his eye.

"Severus, go and send an urgent owl to Dumbledore saying that there is an emergency here at Hogwarts." McGonagall directed. 

Snape nodded and turned around, his cloak spun around following him.

"Harry! Ron! Are you all right?!" Someone yelled from behind them. It was Hermione. She was running out of the castle, passing Snape who was running in the other direction.

The boys replied with a nod. 

The three students jogged over to McGonagall, where Harry heard Malfoy talking.

"And what about the Quidditch match?" Malfoy asked.

"What about it, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall challenged.

"Will there be a rematch? I think there…" 

"We will see." McGonagall cut off. "I want everyone back in the castle now. Ms. Chang, you can go to the hospital wing if you like, and you too, Malfoy." 

Cho nodded and head for the castle, Malfoy following behind with his broom in his hand.

The Great Hall was filled with chatter about the interruption in the Quidditch Game earlier today. 

"I have some very good news and some bad news." Angelina said as she sat down at the table. Before anyone asked what there were she started. "The bad news is that we won't be having a rematch."

Harry groaned and buried his face into his palms. His hopes of winning the Quidditch Cup again vanished with a snap. He heard his teammates complaining.

"Wait! Let me finish!" Angelina hushed the team. "The good…no…very good news is that the teachers decided to let Gryffindor win since we we're leading when the dragon appeared. We're going against Ravenclaw!" 

Katie Bell squealed. Fred and George got to their feet and whooped like whooping crane. Harry took his face out of his hands and jumped up also. Everyone was looking at Harry, Fred and George but they didn't care. The Slytherin team was looking at them like they were about to ambush and kill them when they went to the bathroom. Harry spotted that Malfoy was not at the table, neither was Cho at the Ravenclaws'. 

Alicia Spinnet interrupted Harry's thoughts about Malfoy and Cho and the team's celebration: "But that's a bit unfair, don't you think?" I mean Slytherin could have the chance of winning if that dragon hadn't shown up."

The Gryffindor team stopped and sat back down, looking at Alicia with suspicious eyes. 

"Are you sure you're Alicia Spinnet of the Gryffindors?" George asked, inspecting Alicia from head to toe.

"Yes," Alicia rolled her eyes and replied, "I was just asking why did the teachers let us win."

"Yes, why do you think the teachers let us win?" Katie asked Angelina.

"McGonagall is afraid that another dragon or monster will show up at Hogwarts if they have a rematch." Hermione cut in and closed the textbook she was reading.

"That's right!" Ron began to get the point. "Didn't you hear what McGonagall told Snape to do? She told him to 'Send an urgent owl to Dumbledore'. Dumbledore isn't here at Hogwarts."

"And Dumbledore is the reason why Hogwarts is so safe." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, you better be careful," Hermione said with a worried look, "it's dangerous here without Dumbledore."

"But why don't the teachers wait until Dumbledore gets back then hold the rematch?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't say a word but her eyes told Harry and Ron to leave the table to talk in private. They gave her a little nod and got up without saying a word to the team or the each other. 

All three of them did not make one peep until they've gotten to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Peppermint Beetle Cake" Hermione said to the Fat Lady in the portrait. The portrait swung opened and the gang stepped inside. Ron immediately collapsed on the couch. Harry collapsed on the armchair next to it. The fireplace lit up immediately, which meant that no one was in the room. 

"What were we talking about again?" Ron asked and rolled over on his side with his back facing the bright fireplace. Ron wanted to fall asleep.

"The rematch." Harry responded and took off his shoes with his feet; he too wanted to go to bed.

"Do you boys want to fall asleep or know how dangerous Harry's life is becoming?" Hermione raised her voice.

"Do we have to?" Ron groaned and turned to face the bright fireplace.

Hermione gave him a stern look. 

"The reason why they won't let Harry have another rematch is because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Its too risky." Hermione said and sat down on the armchair across from Harry.

"What does Voldemort have to do with Quidditch or even the dragon? I mean, the dragon could just have flew into Hogwarts grounds by accident."

"Hey! Would it kill you to say You-Know-Who?" Ron protested. 

Hermione shook her head. "That's where you're wrong. Hogwarts is protected by many enchantments. No ordinary dragon can fly into Hogwarts. Someone with great power must have let the dragon in. I think that someone is You-Know-Who. After all, Dumbledore left Hogwarts, it was a perfect time to try and kill Harry."

Harry gulped.

"Oh please, Harry faced a Hungarian Horntail lasted year and survived, of course he can survive another dragon." Ron said and buried his face in a pillow on the couch, "Anyway, if it's about revenge, You-Know-Who would want to kill Harry with his own two hands, not let some sissy little dragon kill him. It's just the rule of revenge."

"Ron does have a point." Harry said. "Vol…You-Know-Who would rather kill me with his own hands than let a dragon do the job."

A group of first and second years entered the room. Harry and the gang shushed up immediately. 

"We'll talk later." Hermione got up and whispered to them. 

Harry noticed Ron fell asleep. He decided to leave him alone on the couch. Harry got up from the armchair and head for his room. He collapsed on the bed without changing into his pajamas and fell asleep right away. 

(A/N: Ok, can you believe that I wrote 3 quarters of this in one day?! Anyhoo…Review Dammit! *Watches few readers leave because of the fowl language* Ok….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please!! I'm on my knees! And did I also tell you that 'Printed in Black and White' (a H/D/C) was Re-Written?! Read and Review that also, Dammit! *Watches as more readers leave* Oh God…I'll be going to work on the next chapter now… *leaves*….) 


	6. Two is a Company, Three is a Crime

Disclaimer: Once Again, I do not own Harry Potter…End of discussion…

A/N: Pretty long title, eh? Anyway, I don't want to spoil the chapter by telling you there are some kissing scenes so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut, k? Crap! 

****

Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire – Chapter 6 – Two is a Company, Three is a Crime

"Harry Potter!" Ron bellowed as he entered the Great Hall the next morning. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Ron made his way to the Gryffindor table, with a sour and furious expression. 

"You fell asleep during our conversation. I didn't want to wake you up, you'll throw a fit." Harry explained.

"It's true, Ron. You always do that when we wake you up from your sleep." George said without taking his eyes off his plate, "You even throw a fit when mum wakes you up."

Harry wanted to burst out laughing, but he bit his lip to stop him from laughing. Ron was still cross.

"If you woke me up last night, I wouldn't have seen the most disgusting thing in my life," Ron pouted and sat down on the wooden bench, "It's going to haunt my dreams forever!"

"I'm sure it's not too bad, Ron." Hermione said, "I'm sure it won't haunt you in your dreams."

"Oh ya?! What will you do if you woke up in the middle of the night and you saw your brother and his girlfriend making out?!" Ron screamed. The chatter in the Great Hall covered his voice.

Hermione and Harry directed their attention to George. 

"It's not me, mate," George responded, "I'm the brother that's single."

"It's Fred?" Harry asked, "You saw Fred making out with Angelina?

Ron nodded with his sour face. "It's the most disgusting thing ever! I mean, kissing girls ain't bad but watching your brother kissing one, GROSS!" Ron scrunched up his face. He looked like he swallowed a lemon.

Just then, Fred and Angelina came walking down the isle between Gryffindors' and Slytherins' table. Ron made his sour face again and shivered.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I've got to express my love to Angelina some way." Fred said as he let Angelina take a seat between George and Katie. He sounded like Percy.

"I know, but would it have killed you if you didn't go to a more private place?" Ron questioned. He shivered again.

"Who asked you to sleep in the Common Room. Angelina and I didn't know you were sleeping there." Fred responded and took his seat beside his twin.

"But couldn't you use the Make Out Room instead?" Harry butted in, "I think you really did some damage to Ron."

"Can't." Fred replied and helped himself to some toast. "Someone was using it last night."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. Cho perhaps. She seems to be busy with somebody." Fred replied and gave Harry a little wink. 

"Isn't the lock broken?" Harry inquired, "Wouldn't you have known who was inside?"

"It seems like someone fixed it. Angelina and me nearly got caught by Filch running back and forth from the Common Room to the library. Cho must be doing some serious thing in there." Fred clarified to Harry.

"Why do you suspect Cho's in there?" Harry asked before Fred finished his sentence.

"Well, do you see her here?" Fred questioned looking around the Hall. Cho was missing from the Ravenclaw table. "And what's with you about Cho? Are you a some sort of automatic question machine?"

Harry didn't say a word to Fred for the rest of breakfast. He ran off to the library since their first period was a free period. He looked for the bookcase with the initials on it. Harry stroked the lion's head twice, it purred and the board slid down. The door was unlocked now.

Harry peered inside; he spotted a great lump underneath a quilt on the couch. The door slid back up to its regular position with a quiet thump, then followed by a clicking noise. The door was now locked.

"Lumos!" Harry whispered sharply to his wand. The wand lit up and Harry moved closer to the couch. He used his wand to poke the figure in the quilt. The figure lunged onto Harry, making Harry drop his wand to the ground. It all happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, Harry found the figure point her wand to his throat.

"Oh! Sorry, Harry!" She said and dropped her wand.

"It's alright, Cho. I didn't mean to scare you anyway." Harry replied and picked up both their wands. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to a friend last night. I couldn't go back to the Ravenclaw Common Room because Filch was in the library, inspecting for students who weren't in bed."

"Fred and Angelina is really mad at you for fixing the lock. They were nearly caught by Filch."

"It was really important and private. That probably explained the knocking and the cursing by the door last night." Cho joked. "I'm starving. You hungry?"

"No. I just ate."

"Alright. I'll go to the Great Hall to see if they still have food left."

"Good. I'll come with you." Harry volunteered.

Cho quickly got her stuff together and headed out for the Hall. But when they got there, there were only very little students and food left.

"Oh well. I can eat during class." Cho said disappointedly and spun around.

"No, wait!" Harry said and grabbed her hand, "I know a place with plenty of food and you won't get in trouble."

Harry pulled her through corridors and staircases. Cho find it hard to catch up with Harry. They finally reached a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"This is really nice but I would rather eat a bowl of fruit than stare at a bowl of fruit." Cho joked.

"Don't worry, you will soon." Harry said slyly and raised his right hand. His left hand was still holding Cho's hand. He tickled the pear and it stated to giggle. The pear turned into a green door handle, Harry pulled the door open and yanked Cho inside. 

The room was tall and narrow. Brass pots glittered as sunlight was poured into the room by a long row of dusty windows just beneath the ceiling. Firewood crackled in the large stone fireplace across from the door. Many house-elves stopped working and their tennis ball-like eyes landed on Harry and Cho, who was panting from the long run. 

"Harry Potter!" One of the elves squealed from a row of rusty sinks. He dropped one of the dishes he was washing in the sink and ran towards Harry. He jumped and hugged Harry's legs, making Harry lose his balance. Cho pulled Harry towards her in time before Harry fell flat on his face. Dobby finally let Harry go. 

"Hello, Dobby. Meet my friend, Cho." Harry introduced.

"Miss Cho, such an honor it is." Dobby said and took Cho's hand, pulling her down. Dobby gave Cho a small kiss on her hand. Harry could see Cho turning red.

After a long conversation with Dobby, Winky and many other house-elves, Dobby gave Cho a plate of toast with strawberry jam and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. 

"Thish ish reawy good." Cho said with her mouth stuffed with toast, "Yu wan sum?" Harry declined but accepted a glass of pumpkin juice from her. Harry had never seen Cho eat like this before. She ate like Ron, or at least the twins.

"So, you have a free period today?" Harry asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yup," Cho replied, "second period."

"So you have two free periods?" Harry asked.

"No, I have class on the first." Cho responded and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, I hate to say it but shouldn't you be in class by now?" Harry asked. Cho nearly spat out her pumpkin juice.

"What?! What time is it?" Cho asked, nearly knocking her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Its ten minutes pasted nine o'clock." Harry replied; looking at the watch Hermione gave him for his fifteenth birthday. Cho jumped out of her seat.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast, Harry, Dobby and Winky. I'm ten minutes late. Thanks again." Cho blurred and grabbed her stuff. "Thank you, Harry. Snape's going to kill me." Cho wiped her mouth with her hand and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, ran to the door, opened it and slammed it closed. Leaving Harry confused and amazed. 

"Cho, I am terribly sorry that I got you into a detention. Please forgive me." Harry practiced under his breath as he walked to his second period class. Cho little peck on the cheek changed Harry's relationship with Cho, although Harry does not know if Cho's relationship with Harry changed also.

"I know, Ada. Snape's an ass." Harry heard someone say as a group of Sixth years exit Snape's dungeon. It was none other than Cho Chang.

"Hey Cho! Over here!" Harry directed her attention beside the door.

"Hey, Harry." Cho said cheerfully.

"Cho! Aren't you going to introduce me?" The girl behind Cho joked.

"Sorry. Harry, this is Ada. Ada, this is Harry."

Harry held out his hand, Ada shook it. Ada was the same height as Cho and Harry. She had brown curly hair a squeaky little voice. Ada's eyes blue locked on Harry. She seemed to be blushing. 

"Um, Ada, I think you should let go of Harry's hand. I think you're cutting up his blood circulation." Cho joked.

"Oh! Sorry." Ada apologized and released Harry's hand from her grip. Ada turned bright red. 

"It's alright." Harry said, turning red himself.

"I'll meet you in the library, Cho. Nice meeting you, Harry." Ada said and followed the other Ravenclaw students.

"I think Ada has a crush on you, Harry." Said Cho with a grin. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"Erm, Cho, I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Harry mumbled and hung his.

"Its alright, Harry. I always get a detention, especially with Snape." Cho comforted him.

"Really? You got a detention?" Harry asked in a more cheerful tone and lifted up his head.

"Yup." Cho said, "Now I've got to go to the library and start my Defence Against the Dark Arts homework."

"And let me guess, being a hard working Ravenclaw, its due two weeks from now?" Harry teased.

"Actually, it's due the fourth period." Cho answered. "Things aren't always what they seem, Harry."

With that, Cho spun around on her heel and walked to the library without giving Harry a peck on the cheek. Harry was disappointed.

"Maybe it was an accident." Harry thought. "Maybe it was a one time thing. Or maybe I looked better at the kitchen than in corridors."

Few minutes later Hermione showed up with Ron, breaking Harry out from his thought. They took their seat and began to finish their potion from last class. Potions was the usual, Snape was picking on Neville. 

"Did I not tell you to add the Peacock Feet BEFORE the Pepperseed Spice?" Snape questioned Neville, his long nose nearly poking Neville's forehead. 

"Poor guy." Hermione whispered as she stirred the potion in their cauldron.

Suddenly, a seventh year teacher with sparkly glasses and a tall royal blue witch hat came bursting into the door.

"I am terribly sorry, Severus, but I must speak with you. Are you sure that you need twenty snails' shells? I'm pretty sure its ten." The squeaky voiced witch asked.

"I don't have time for this, Agatha. I'm having a very bad day." Snape muttered.

"But I cannot order the new ingredients without knowing how much to order." Agatha snapped back.

Snape sighed then said, "Alright, Agatha. I'll speak with you in the corridor." He walked out of the room with his nose up in the air, but he spoke again before he exited the room. "Points will be taken off if I find students out of their group."

Chatter began when the dungeon door slammed shut. 

"Neville, would you like any help?" Hermione asked. "I can help you get your ingredients done before Snape comes back." 

"But I did put Peacock Feet before the Pepperseed Spice." Neville managed to get out without crying. "I just don't know why the potion exploded."

"It's alright, Neville." Harry said as he wiped some of the potion of his robe, "Hermione can help you a bit. Our potion is nearly done."

Just then, Malfoy and his group burst out in laughter. Harry knew what Malfoy was up to. 

"Hold on." Harry said and pushed Neville aside. He rolled up his selves and dug his hand into the remaining potion in Neville's cauldron. Harry pulled out a little metal cube. The cube had a dent on each of the sides except for one.

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed and stopped cutting his pickled tapeworm. "It's a magical firecracker. It was driving mum mad the whole summer. Fred and George were putting it everywhere! Pots with sauce or soup, cups with water, even the toilet! It explodes each time you wave your wand and say 'Explodium'. Malfoy must have put that thing in Neville's cauldron. You can use up to 6 times with one cube. See?" Ron pointed to the dents on the metal cube. "Each dent for each time its been used. Looks like you can use it one more time."

"Really?" Harry said with a grin. "I think I'll give it back to him."

"No! Are you nuts? We should hide it in his porridge one day then explode it in his face." Ron suggested. But Harry ignored Ron. 

He walked over to Malfoy's table, where Malfoy stood with Crabbe and Goyle behind him laughing.

"I believe this is yours." Harry said and opened his palm where the magical firecracker laid. 

"Yes, it is. Now give it back, Potter." Malfoy demanded.

"Come get it then." Harry told him, his palm still up for Malfoy to grab the firecracker.

Malfoy took out his hand and tried to grab the metal cube, but Harry was too fast for him. Before Malfoy even reached Harry's palm, Harry flipped his palm downwards and let the firecracker fall straight into Malfoy's potion. 

"Here you go, Draco." Harry said with a smirk, "Returned to its rightful owner."

Malfoy was furious. Harry pretended he didn't see and turned around and headed back to his own table. Ron was delighted to see Harry's trick and was giving him thumbs up. 

"No one messes with me." Draco muttered under his breath. He ran towards Harry and tackled him to the ground in the back. The whole class gasped and gathered around the to boys, who was now on the ground. Malfoy threw Harry his first punch, hitting Harry right on his cheekbone. Harry threw a punch back at Malfoy, skinning him on the cheek. 

"Go Harry! Duck! Now punch! Go Harry! Knock his teeth out!" Ron screamed and cheered. Harry felt like he was one of those Muggle boxers he saw on the television set while the Dursleys were out one day. Gryffindor was cheering for Harry and Slytherin for Malfoy.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The high squeaky voiced witch, Agatha, screamed behind the circle of students. Snape ran into the classroom. He quickly pushed his way through the circle of students.

"Potter! Malfoy! Stop at once!" Snape screamed and grabbed both students by their collar robe. "50 points from Gryffindor and 30 points off Slytherin!"

"But why 50 for us and 30 for them?!" Seamus Finnigan blurted out.

"Ask why Mr. Potter here started the fight." Snape responded, clutching his teeth.

"But Harry didn't start it, Professor! Malfoy did!" Padma Patil reasoned.

"That's enough!" Snape shouted furiously, "Another complain will cost their house another 50 points! Detention for both the boys. Malfoy and Potter, I'll see you tonight at midnight! Class dismissed!"

The class quickly gathered their things and head out the dungeon door, not wanting to even look at the outraged Snape. 

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked when they've reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. Ron was grinning.

"My God! What happened to you?" George asked, looking up from his homework.

"Got into a fight. Fist fight." Harry responded and wiped the blood off his lip. He was bruised, cut and scraped all over. 

"Not just any fight! A fight with Malfoy! And he won!" Ron shouted so the whole room heard.

"No one won." Hermione said. But her remark was ignored. Everyone dropped everything and listened to Ron tell about the fight for the rest of break. Harry is not only glad he hurt Malfoy, but also he gets to spend time with Cho in detention. 

It was nearly midnight and Ron was already in bed, Hermione was still doing her homework and the twins were brainstorming ideas for their next prank. Harry walked to Snape's dungeon quietly, until he ran into Cho, who was strangely coming out of a room hidden behind a dusty blue tapestry.

"So that's where the Ravenclaw dorm is." Harry said.

"Yes, now don't go telling everyone." Cho kid. Then strangely looked at Harry. "My God! What happened to you?" 

"Got into a fight with someone in Potions, now I have a detention with Snape."

"Did it hurt?" Cho asked concernedly. She touch Harry's cut on the eyebrow gently. 

"Yes. But it was worth it." Harry replied with a grin. 

"C'mon, we better be going. You don't want to be late for detention with Snape, he'll give you a week's worth of detentions if you do."

They arrived at Snape's dungeon in time. Harry and Cho sat at the very back row in the center. A few floating candles in front of the classroom lighted the room. There was a girl from Ravenclaw who was sitting at a desk against a wall. She was carving something on the desk with her hair clip. Another girl sat at the front row, her back straight against the back of the chair. She was pale white and her hands were on her lap, she seemed like she have just seen a ghost (possibly, because Harry saw the Bloody Baron's head gilding quietly on the floor when he entered the dungeon.). The door swung opened again and Malfoy entered the room. He looked worst than Harry. He had a big bruise on his cheek and a huge cut on the other. He also had his left hand bandaged and cut on his lower lip. He glared at Harry as he made his way to a seat in the back corner.

"You're detention will be as follows," Snape said without lifting his eyes from the newspaper in his hand. "You will list all the potions you can think of that uses Cheop Juice as one of its ingredients. I want at least thirty potions, if you do not have thirty potions listed by the end of the hour, points will be taken off your house and you will spend another night in detention."

"At least thirty potions?!" The Ravenclaw student who was carving on the desk groaned.

"Yes, Miss Nettle, at least thirty potions." Snape breathed. "And may I remind you that you still have a week's worth of detention ahead of you."

The girl responded in only a nod and rolled eyes. 

"Begin!" Snape barked at the group.

Cho started to scribble down words in neat little handwriting. Harry on the other hand was clueless. He had no idea what to write. 

"Need any help?" Cho whispered and nudged Harry in the arm.

"Yes! Please!" He whispered back.

"Well, for starters, the Transportation Potion is one."

"There's such thing?"

"Yup. The drinker gets transported to the place he or she desires for ten minutes, after ten minutes, the drinker returns to the place where they drank the potion."

"Wouldn't it be easier to use Floo Powder. At least you don't get a time limit."

"During the ten minutes, you can see everybody and everything, but no one can see the drinker. Its like they've put on a Invisibility Cloak." Cho answered in a hush voice, making sure Snape didn't hear them. Harry knew what was it like being under an Invisibility Cloak all night; he had done it millions of times, and for more than just ten minutes.

"Anyway, another potion is the Blackclaw Cure, it cures sunburn. The Vain Potion is another. It stops cuts from bleeding."

Cho helped Harry with most of the potions but Harry managed to get a few by himself. In the end, Harry had fifty-two potions listed on his parchment. Cho managed to get sixty-sixty on hers. 

"Miss Greenthyme, your parchment?" Snape questioned; whom had his arms crossed. He was tapping is long fingers on his arm. The pale girl rose up shakily, then walked to where Snape was standing. She held up her parchment, Snape ripped it out of her hand. 

"Thirty-one potions," Snape growled at the corner of his lips, "you may leave." The girl quickly scampered off. Slamming the dungeon door behind her. 

"Miss Nettle," Snape said and pointed to the spot in front of him. The Ravenclaw student slipped out of her seat and stepped forward and practically shoved the parchment into Snape's face. She stared coldly at the ground next to her. "Thirty." Snape said between his teeth, "You may leave."

She walked slowly and quietly to the door, opened it and left. Harry, Cho and Malfoy were left in the dungeon.

"Miss Chang." Snape addressed. Cho rose from her seat and walked in front of Snape and showed him her parchment. "Sixty-six, interesting. You may leave."

"I'll meet you outside." Cho mouthed then disappeared into the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy, I barely noticed you there. Come." Snape ordered. Malfoy walked gloomily to Snape and handed his parchment in. Snape's eyes moved up and down the parchment several times before speaking. "Eighty-nine potions, well done. You may leave."

Malfoy walked to the door with a grin before he too disappeared.

"Mr. Potter, up here please." Harry gulped, then made his way to the front of the room. He gave his parchment to Snape, who scold at it for a second the said, "Fifty-two potions. Leave."

Harry was relieved and left the room as fast as he can. He found Cho standing against a wall in the corridor.

"How did it go?" Cho asked.

"Pretty well. I've got to thank you for all the help." Harry said.

"No problem." Cho responded.

"But can you believe Malfoy got eighty-ni-?!" Harry asked surprisingly.

"What about me, Potter?" Malfoy asked and appeared from a dark corner in the corridor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Cho asked coldly.

"A duel." Malfoy answered, moving closer to Harry and Cho. Malfoy's eyes watch glued on Harry. "The little Muggle fight we had wasn't en-."

"I'll fight you." Cho cut off.

"You will? On that's so sweet of you, Cho. I'll be glad to win against someone with more skills than Potter, who barely has none." Harry moved forward and whipped his wand. Cho stopped him.

"I'm willing to fight. Scared?" Cho challenged.

"You wish." Malfoy whispered.

Cho and Malfoy took their positions, each on the end of the corridor. Harry was standing behind Cho. Both duelers whipped out their wand and faced each other. Both bowed their heads, yet their eyes were stuck on each other. 

"One…" Harry started to count, "Two…"

Both of the duelers struck their wands and both shouted at the exact same time: "Frodionium"

A streak of white light shot out of both wands, heading straight for the other at great speed. The lights met at the middle and bounced off to the right. The smell smashed into a wall, where apart of the wall was now frozen solid due to the spell. The frozen wall started to crackle and the rubble dropped to the ground with a thump. Cho was the first to speak.

"Shit!" she cursed in a hushed voice. "We're going to die now. Didn't Dumbledore remind you not to use magic in the corridors when you first came to Hogwarts?"

"It was you're spell that hit the wall!" Draco hissed back in a hushed voice. He stepped over the pile of frozen ice. The wall had a rough uneven dent on it with some frost forming on the side. It looked just like the dent in the Great Hall caused by Ginny's spell. 

"If Snape finds out he'll have my head on a platter!" Cho argued. "I'm leaving. Come on, Harry. Quickly, before Snape finds out." Cho grabbed Harry's hand and started to walk away from the scene, leaving Malfoy behind.

"I'm not going to clean this up!" Malfoy raised his voice.

"Fine." Cho said and continued walking away. She stopped, let go of Harry's hand, took her wand out from her pocket and gave it a wave. She grabbed Harry's hand again and started to walk. In the corner of Harry's eye, he could see the piles of frozen stone on the ground floating back up to the dent to its original place, repairing itself.

Harry and Cho arrived at the dusty old tapestry again. 

"Well, had a great time tonight." Cho joked, "See you later, Harry." She went up to the curtain and whispered something to it, the old rug giggled and rolled up, revealing and dark opening which Harry could not see what was inside.

"Cho, wait." Harry said as Cho began to walk into the opening.

"Ya?" she answered. But Harry did not reply back. He grabbed her hand and twirled her towards him and he planted a kiss on Cho's lips. Both of them were shocked but dared not to look at each other. Cho was the first one to pull away.

"Goodbye, Harry." She said quickly and ran into the dark arch. The tapestry dropped down and separated the Ravenclaw Common Room from an awe-struck Harry Potter.

A/N: Ok…This chapter is the LONGEST chapter yet! Its 9 pages long in Word Document! Hell that's long! I'm be updating ASAP. So REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT THEM! THEY ARE MY LIFE SUPPORT!


End file.
